


life is short, eat better pizza

by rutabega129



Series: La Petite Mort [12]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutabega129/pseuds/rutabega129
Summary: Beca and Chloe order a pizza.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: La Petite Mort [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1450195
Comments: 20
Kudos: 91





	life is short, eat better pizza

**Author's Note:**

> From anonymous tumblr prompt: "Chloe: “How about we order a pizza and then you sit on my face and see who comes first?”"
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title is from a slogan/jingle at a local pizza place from where I'm from. There's a line in here that I stole from South of Nowhere as well. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. I'm sorry it's so short.

“I’m hungry,” Beca announces as she takes a seat in Chloe’s lap. Chloe adjusts her position on the couch so she can still see the television with Beca on her and Beca rearranges herself so she was sitting comfortably. She sits sideways on Chloe with her legs stretched out on the cushions and wraps her arms around Chloe’s neck. Chloe automatically wraps her arms around her waist. “Feed me,” Beca pouts when Chloe continues to watch TV. She leans over to nip at Chloe’s ear. 

Chloe smiles at the feeling and leans back slightly so she can see Beca’s face. “It’s nearly 10 o’clock. Did you not eat dinner?” She frowns when Beca gives her a sheepish smile. Beca had started her day at the studio and finished working at home. She barely had time to go to the bathroom let alone eat and was currently running on the muffin she had at breakfast, half a sandwich for lunch, and lots and lots of coffee.

“I didn’t have time,” Beca says.

“Beca,” Chloe softly chastises and turns off the TV. “You can’t skip meals when you’re working this long, babe. You gotta take care of yourself.”

“Hey, look who’s talking, Ms. 16 hour shoots,” Beca argues back. 

Chloe’s not amused. “Yeah, but I take breaks and actually eat. Do I have to tell Shay to hover over you so you eat?”

Beca knows she’d do it. Chloe has called her assistant before to make sure Beca was eating and taking breaks during work. “Stop mothering me,” Beca says jokingly.

“Girlfriending you,” Chloe corrects and squeezes her hip. “And you literally came over here to tell me to feed you.”

“And I still don’t see any food,” Beca points out and gets a swat on her butt. “I’m hungry,” she whines again.

Chloe laughs. “Hate to break it to you babe, but we haven’t gone grocery shopping so unless you want a PB&J sandwich, we’re gonna have to get take out.”

Beca groans and takes out her phone. “That’s going to take forever. What’s quick and easy?” She scrolls through the countless of food delivery apps on her phone.

“Besides you?” Chloe jokes and Beca flicks her shoulder. “Pizza?”

“Hmm, I could go for pizza.” Beca scrolls to their regular pizza place and orders a large pizza for the both of them with a side of bread. “Okay, says it’ll be here in about thirty minutes.” She shows Chloe the tracker on the app. 

“Wanna play a game while we wait?” Chloe asks with a glint in her eye. Beca raises her eyebrow. 

“I’m assuming this involves one of us or both of us getting naked?”

Chloe laughs and taps on Beca’s thigh, signalling for her to get up from her lap. “Well, while we wait for the pizza, why don’t you take off your pants, sit on my face, and we’ll see who comes first. You or the pizza. My bet’s on you.”

Beca narrows her eyes and crosses her arms across her chest. “This is an unfair game because you’re a tease.”

Chloe shrugs her shoulders. “Hey, it’s not my fault that you come with me just looking at you.”

“Shut up, I do not!” Beca says, slightly offended. “I have stamina!” 

Chloe laughs as she gets up and pulls Beca to her by the drawstring of her pants. “I know, baby, you still being able to remain conscious after I made you come five times shows you have plenty of stamina.” She grins and starts undoing the string. “Our food is just being prepared,” Chloe says, indicating the app on Beca’s phone that was on the coffee table. “Wanna play?” 

Beca groans when Chloe slips her hand down her pants and moves her underwear aside. To no one’s surprise, she was already wet as Chloe starts circling her clit. “You can be my appetizer.”

“You’re so fucking corny,” Beca gasps out and reaches out to grab on Chloe’s shoulders when she suddenly gets on her knees. She pulls Beca’s pants and underwear down and looks up at her. Beca starts breathing heavily when Chloe’s hands move up her thighs and then her thumbs part her folds.

“So wet,” Chloe whispers and leans in to lick at her clit. “So sweet.”

“Fuck,” Beca moans and squeezes Chloe’s shoulders tighter. Her eyes flicker to the app on her phone to see exactly where their pizza was. It was still being prepared. “Baby,” she whimpers as Chloe starts a steady lap at her cunt. She does broad and messy strokes and the sounds are completely obscene. And maybe Chloe was right, she was pretty quick and easy especially with the way Chloe’s tongue moves against her. “I thought you wanted me to sit on your face,” Beca grits out as Chloe’s strong hands spread her thighs open. Her feet were now spread apart and she was starting to lose her balance. 

Chloe stops and looks up at her with a grin. Her mouth and chin were completed coated with Beca’s slick and Beca moans at the sight. “Getting you warmed up baby, this is a marathon not a sprint. And I still have time.” She glances at the phone. “Oh, looks like they’re on the road.” She gets up from the floor and Beca almost whines but Chloe just grabs a pillow from the couch to put on the floor. She puts it by the edge of the couch and ties her hair back before lying on it.

“Come here,” she says to Beca who seems like she was glued to her spot on the floor. Her legs are still spread apart and she was dripping down her thighs. “I said come here,” Chloe repeats when Beca doesn’t seem to move.

Beca walks shakily to where Chloe was and smiles down at her. “You’re unbelievable, you know that?”

Chloe just smirks and reaches out to grab her leg. “And you’re unbelievably hot, now come here and sit on my face, I’m on a timeclock.”

Beca rolls her eyes but moves to straddle Chloe’s face. Her knees frame the side of her head and the pillow Chloe chose was big enough so Beca’s knees weren’t going to chafe on the rug. She braces herself and holds onto the edge of the couch as Chloe pulls her down over her mouth and her tongue starts lapping again.

“Fuck!” Chloe was definitely going faster now as her hands grip the back of her thighs. She moves against Chloe’s tongue to keep up with the pace. She nearly comes when Chloe’s lips wrap around her clit and sucks hard. “Chloe,” she whimpers and Chloe moves back down to her center, slipping her tongue in and out. 

“Spread yourself for me,” Chloe says from under her.

“Fuck,” Beca gasps but reaches down with one hand to spread her folds for Chloe.

“That’s a good girl,” Chloe rasps and starts flicking her tongue at a rapid pace.

“Oh my god!” Beca screams and has to stop herself from collapsing on Chloe’s face. Chloe has a strong hold of her thighs holding her up as her tongue works harder and faster. Beca hears and feels Chloe moan against her cunt. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh my god,” Beca repeats as she starts to rub her own clit in time with Chloe’s tongue. “Chloe, I’m going to-FUCK!” Chloe enters her with two fingers and curls them and Beca comes hard with Chloe’s fingers still moving in her.

“That’s it, baby,” Chloe says breathless.

Beca leans her head against the edge of the couch and tries to catch her breath but her phone rings. She blindly reaches for it and answers it without looking at the ID. “Hello?”

“Hi, this is Kyle with your pizza, I’m at your gate.”

Beca’s eyes widen as she scrambles to get off Choe who’s trying hard not to laugh. “Uh, yeah, I’ll be right there.” She hangs up and blushes red. “Oh my god,” she says, still breathless and covers her face with her hand.

Chloe’s still laughing as she gets up and wipes at her mouth with the back of her hand. “I guess I win. I’ll get the pizza, babe.” 

Beca takes the time to redress herself and shake her head at her girlfriend’s ridiculous antics. Choe comes back with their pizza and places it on the coffee table.

“Oh, and babe?” Chloe says as she goes to the kitchen to get plates.

“Yes, heathen?” 

“When we’re done eating pizza, you’re having me for dessert,” she tells her with a wink.

Beca gives her a two finger salute. “Yes, ma’am!”


End file.
